The present invention relates to a rotary power tool, particularly a router, having a chuck device for holding a tool bit to a drive spindle wherein the chuck device is remotely actuated.
There are a number of well known types of power tools, including routers, wherein a chuck is mounted on the end of a rotatable drive spindle for holding a tool bit to the drive spindle. In many applications of these tools, it is necessary to manually manipulate or engage the chuck in order to change out the tool bit. A number of chuck devices utilize an axially movable outer sleeve member to actuate the chuck. For example, many such chuck devices have an axially movable outer sleeve that moves between a gripping position wherein the chuck grips upon a tool shank inserted into the chuck, and a release position wherein the chuck releases the tool shank inserted therein. Such chuck devices are commonly referred to as "quick-change" chucks. For example, one such chuck is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,366. Additional examples of such chucks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,073; 2,807,473 and 3,521,895. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,484 describes another type of sleeve actuated chuck.
In certain operating environments, particularly with high speed routers, there is limited space in the critical area of the chuck device and tool bit to actuate the chuck for removal or insertion of the tool bit and the operation of changing out the tool bits can be potentially dangerous. With many conventional tools, the chucks are actuated by an external mechanism, such as a wrench or other tool. There is, however, a trend in the industry to incorporate quick-change chucks with such tools, particularly routers, to eliminate the necessity of external tools for operating the chucks and to take advantage of the obvious benefits of the quick-change chucks. However, the operation of actuating these quick-change chucks may also be cumbersome and potentially dangerous, especially where the operator must insert his hands next to the cutting edges of the tool bit.
The present invention provides an apparatus for remotely actuating a quick-change chuck device on rotary power tools, particularly routers, in a safe and quick manner.